Journey
by ChasingStars143
Summary: When her Momther and Aunt die she will have to find out how to live life with 4 Big Time Rush boys and Their lives. Will they make it easier for her? Or harder? NO Slash
1. Krystal

**A / N : Listen People, I love all of my stories and I hope you do to. But People Haven't Really been Commenting on them so I'm not sure. People review if you read. tell me what you think, tell me what you like and dis-like, what you want me to change and keep the same and I will do as my readers please. Well, tell me what you think of this. REVIEW! Please :)**

Chapter 1: Krystal Winters

The cold Minessota weather was tearing Krystal Winters apart. You would think that because of her last name she would like the snow but in fact, She hated it. She liked her normal California weather. She didn't like being bundled up and have to have her ears and face covered and end up making her normally pale blonde, straight, sleek hair staticy and flying everywhere when the wind blew ice cold around her during every minute of everyday. Her face looked like a tomato compared to her normal vampyre like skin. She hated it in Minnesota but she had to come because her aunt and mom died in a plane crash and this was were all of their family is so it was up to Krystal to decide if she wanted them to be buried in Minnesota or California. She knew what she wanted but she also knew what was best for the rest of her family.

She took one last look around the city she grew to know and hate so dearly as she headed for the airport to go back to the place she already knew and loved. She wasn't very talkative the past few days an everyone just let her be like that but they decided she was either going to begin talking again when she got back to California or she would be forced to quit her band, _Black Knights._ She was an amazing drummer but she played the guitar and sang alot of their songs. Alot of their songs sounded like _Paramore_ meets _Papa Roach _meets Taylor Momsen. Her favorite was _Blackest Rose. _That was when she got to Sing the entire song and finally be center stage in the music videeo. It was like her band breakthrough. Now everyone knew her and everytime she got on her Myspace or blog she would have about 300 more hits than 2 hours ago. There were more pictures of her and more interviews and publicity. But with all the fame comes a price. Hers was no privacy and terrible rumors of her cheating and doing drugs and partying. She liked her private life but wasn't sure if she liked it more than the celebrity life.

The plane ride was smooth. It suprised even Krystal that she even got on a plan after what happened. It seemed that everyone thought she was weak and arrogent but Krystal knew she was much more than that. She knew she had to grow up and that she wasn't the little girl she used to be. she always knew her mom would leave her, or the other way around, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She cried multiple times but no one seemed to notice. The acted like nothing was wrong and that life would go on as normal and that Heather Winters and Sonny Mitchell was still with them. Krystal knew that wasn't the way she was going to act. She wasn't going to act like her mother didn't matter and that she didn't miss her or not love her. She was going to be the same as she always had but this time with a little more sorrow.

The plane landed with a few bumps here and there and someone Krystal got into a deep medical conversation with her cousin Logan Mitchell. They both had the same dream, to become doctors. But both had different reasons for changing careers. Logan changed because his best friend, James Diamond, dragged him and his two other best friends, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia, into his dream. Now they were a popular boy band named _Big Time Rush. _Krystal changed because she had many passions but the arts was where she was most talented. She tried a medical camp but she didn't do very well so she tried acting, dancing, singing, and band. she aced all of her classes. She knew from that moment on this is what she was going to do.

Krystal followed Logan to his best friends and band members. Logan introduced all of them. "Krystal, the blonde one is Kendall Knight. the one next to him is James. And the crazy one wearing the helmet is Carlos. Guys this is Krystal Winters. She's my cousin." They all shook hands and Krystal pointed out many of their characteristics. Kendall and James had the best hair. James and Carlos had brown eyes while Kendall had a shiny green. They were all bulky and James seemed to be the oldest and Kendall second oldest but soon learned Kendall was actually the youngest and Carlos was the oldest with Logan not that far behind him. Krystal wasn't completely sure but she thought she had just met some of the greatest people she will ever meet and thery will get along perfectly fine. **She was wrong.**


	2. Dakota

The sun kissed Krystal's skin so smoothly she shut her eyes and tilted her head up so the sun was shining on her face. James coughed and Krystal looked at him who was staring at Kendall who was looking down and blushing. Krystal looked somewhat confused but shook the feeling when she realized she didn't have a way home. "Hey Logan," Logan looked like he was dreading not having his mom but it quickly faded when he saw Krystal looked the same. He smiled warmly at her and she returned the favor. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?" Logan nodded. "Sure, Where do you live?" "Well, I moved all of my things into the Palm Woods because I couldn't afford my house anymore." Logan's smile widened. "I'm living there." Krystal actually looked happy for once and smiled so big it looked like her face was going to be like that forever.

Krystal followed the boys up to their apartment. As much as it suprised her and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to be alone and cry her eyes out as she has been doing the last couple of days. Being with another person in her family made her feel kind of whole inside and not just another waste of breath.

They finally got to the Palm Woods and Krystal surveyed her surroundings but didn't watch were she was going and ran into someone. They both fell to the ground. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Krystal practically screamed. She held out her hand to the unknown mand sitting before her. "It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. What's you name?" He asked as he grabbed her hand. "Krystal Winters. You?" "Dakota Maxwell." "Grandson of James Maxwell, the great mathematician?" "Yes Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure is all mine." Krystal and Dakota talked for a long time. Neither of them knowing all of the boys were watching them. Carlos was trying to figure out what they were saying. Logan looked like an overprotective brother. Kendall looked angry for reasons unknown to even him. James was just looking at his reflection and not paying an bit of attention to them until Krystal walked over holding Dakota's arm and leading him towards them. "Guys, this is Dakota Maxwell. Dakota, this is Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James." Each of them waved except for Kendall who looked a little less angry and looked kind of confused. _She just met him. Why is she already falling for him? That's weird, I don't even know her and I'm being more over-protective than Logan. It's seriously creeping me out. _Kendall snapped out of his thoughts when James was snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Hmm?" Kendall looked confused. "I asked if you wanted to go see a movie." Kendall looked around and didn't see Dakota. He wondered how long he spaced-out. Krystal was asking all of the guys to hang out. "Sure." "Okay. Well, we should see one now because I told my band I'd see them for rehersal to brush up on my skills." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Band?" Carlos asked. "Ya. _Black Knight_." _Ohh. My Last Name. _Kendall thought. _I think she named it after me. _"So, Let's go!" Krystal ran out of the Palm Woods and ran back in. "I have stuff to put in my apartment first." the boys followed Krystal's idea and put everything they had in their apartment and ran back down the stairs to find Dakota talking to Krystal. They walked up to her. "Hey, I hope you don't mind. I invited Cody." **Kendall was fuming.**

**A / N : I'm liking this story. I like how much detail I put into it. But so far not a review about my STORY has been posted. I'll put up a few more chapters and then I'm going to stop for a while if no one reviews and tells me what they like and don't like. so REVIEW Please!**


	3. Movie

Dakota and Krystal walking behind the group with Logan occasionally looking back. He's always been an only child and he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about being a sixteen-year-old's older brother. This was kind of an impact on him. He lost his mom and gained his aunt's daughter. It confused even him at times but he knew he had to watch her and protect her because she was however, only sixteen.

It took them 15 minutes to walk to the theatre and James kept complaining about having to walk instead of driving. Everyone insisted of the exercise but James still complained. Krystal laughed at his puppy dog eyes because he looked more like a frog then anything. James kept it to himself but he was kind of angry at Krystal. She doesn't even know them and she's already making fun of them. The anger went away quickly as Dakota said he had to leave and Krystal hugged James. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." James accepted the hug greedily because he REALLY needed one and everyone else was a guy and wouldn't hug him.

They finally got to the movie theatre and they didn't know there were so many new movies out. "What do you guys think about Saw 3D?" Krystal asked. "Uh-mm,-" "Logan doesn't really like scary movies." Carlos said. "He can hold my hand." Krystal said. Logan nodded in agreement and they all made it through the movie except for Logan who thought he was going to be sick and then decided that it was best to just leave the theatre and wait outside. He didn't wait long because everyone got worried and followed him out. They decided they would see it when it came out on DVD.

Krystal said goodbye to all the guys. She walked in a separate direction, She walked a different pace, and she walked away thinking separate thoughts. She thought about how much she couldn't wait to see the band again, play their amazing music, be in the spotlight. James thought about how he thought his hair looked bad because he hasn't combed it in a while, even though it looked great. Logan thought about how he should get to know Dakota before Krystal got to close. It WAS The brotherly thing to do because now it was just them and they should really look after each other. Carlos thought about his helmet and how he hasn't worn it for a couple of days and how he should REALLY jump off of the Palm Woods rood and into the pool again. It was such a rush. Kendall thought about Krystal. And how he didn't know her yet he already felt so much for her. He felt anger at Dakota for already being Krystal's every thought. He felt sorry for the loss of her Mom and aunt. He felt happy that she still had Logan. And he felt something WAY more than he thought he ever would. **He just didn't know what it was yet.**


	4. Luna, Jagger, and Kyle

Krystal made her way into the apartment she used to share with her Mom and most of her band mates but they couldn't afford it. Yes, they made millions of dollars but they had so much responsibility that they were 35 thousand dollars short of rent. It wasn't really an apartment though. It was a house that was big enough for 5. 3 rooms, one for Heather, one for Krystal and Luna, the only other girl in the band. And one for Jagger and Kyle, the rest of the band. They practiced there up until recently. Heather was a mom to all of them but they have to adjust now and they wanted to do everything but.

Krystal walked up the steps and walked in. It was completely empty except for the suitcases near the door. It just showed someone was still getting their things together. The suitcase was baby blue so it had to be Luna's. She liked brighter colors. Sure enough, Krystal was right. Luna stepped down the steps and was looking at her phone and didn't even see Krystal and was surprised to get a bear hug. "I missed you so much!" Krystal said almost in tears. She pulled her face away and Luna kissed her. It was a friendly gesture they did every time they said hello or goodbye. But not in public or someone would get the wrong idea. It was strictly sisterly. "Hey Krissy. I missed you too. The band has been going crazy without... you know." "Ya. It's okay to say Mom ya know? She's still a part of our lives. No matter what." Luna nodded and grabbed her things. "So now all of us are in that apartment at the Palm Woods?" Luna asked. "Yes. My stuff is already there. We are in apartment 4K." "Thanks. I'll get the guys there and we'll meet at the old studio." " are the guys anyways." "The Palm Woods. They don't know the Apartment yet so I'll tell them." Krystal nodded and followed Luna out of the old house. Luna left her keys there but Krystal kept hers just in case she might need it.

Somehow the Entire band made it to the studio before Krystal. She was welcomed with warm hugs and a kiss from her dear boyfriend Jagger. Ya, ya. Not a good idea to be in a band with your boyfriend. Who the hell cares? The kiss was long but not as passionate as it was before she left. "Is something wrong?" Krystal asked. "Actually, yes. I have to tell you something." Jagger responded and he pulled Krystal away from everyone. "We need to talk about something." "You don't love me anymore do you?" Krystal looked fine but her voice cracked so hard Jagger flinched. "I do. but I'm not IN love with you. I'm in love with Luna. When you were gone she was there to help me through the pain and I know you said it would be better if I went with you but I don't think it would have been otherwise I wouldn't have figured out who my feelings were truly for. When you left Luna and I kissed. It was magical to me and I knew from then on. And then something amazing happened. We had sex. Something you wouldn't let me do. I'm so sorry but this is best for me. And right now what's best for the band is is we.. Let you go." Krystal wasn't about to cry. She was about to seriously make these people feel like shit. "YOU WHAT? Cheating bastard! Do you have any idea How I felt through this entire thing? Do you think you were the only one hurting! You just made this 10 times worse because you and that slut had sex behind my back!" Krystal slapped Jagger and walked over to Luna. "You WERE my sister! My Best friend! THIS is What I get! I always knew you were sort of a bitch but Holy SHIT! That was something you should have thought about before doing." Then Krystal Punched Luna so hard she fell unconscious. "I'm not going to yell at you Kyle." Kyle nodded and let out the breath he was holding for so long. Krystal walked out of the studio and back to the Palm Woods.

She walked into her apartment. Grabbed her things but not before going through Luna's things. She always did sort of like her clothes and decided now would be the best time to take some. She took what she wanted and grabbed everything she owned, and went to the elevator. She recalled something Logan Told her. "_If you ever need anything, I'll be in apartment 2J." _Thats where she was going. She knocked on the door twice and Logan answered the door. Krystal fell to the ground and balled her eyes out and Logan was there to comfort her through it all. She fell asleep right there on the floor in his arms. She was carried into a room, laid on the bed, and her stuff was put on the floor next to her. Then someone laid down beside her. She woke up the next morning thinking it was Logan. **It wasn't.**


	5. Swimming, Shopping & Smacking

Krystal woke up the next morning thinking it was Logan. **It wasn't.**

Krystal turned her head to see a sweet Latino in the bed next to her. She smiled at the thought of one of the boys caring enough to stay by her side. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. The sudden warmth that surrounded his body made him shudder and open his big eyes and stare at the pile of drool formed at his mouth. "Hey there. Have a good sleep?" She asked. "Aren't I the one supposed to be asking you that?" He asked. "No I wanted to know. You looked peaceful. Do you want to go back to sleep?" "Kind of." The sight of her simple smile made his entire world go round and he wanted to sit there and look at the sun shine through the window on her face all the time. It was like an angel had taken her place and sat next to him. "I'll let you sleep, Carlitos." Carlos giggled like a girl at his new pet name Krystal had given him on the spot. Krystal got up and walked out into the living room. She scanned the room but only one head was in sight.

"Hey Kendall. Where is everyone?" Kendall lifted his head from the bowl of Captain Crunch that lay on the counter. His eyes lit up and then he blushed and quickly looked back down. "Uh-mm.. Uh. James and Logan went to the pool. Katie is playing Poker with the staff again. Camille said she was stopping by to take Carlos shopping for a new wardrobe. And Momma went to the store." He looked up again but this time his face fell into a slight frown. He hadn't tried to make Krystal feel bad about mentioning his mom. It was something he had to get used to. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything bad for you." "It's fine. So.. Why does Carlos need a new wardrobe?" She smiled a really big fake smile. He didn't know how but he knew it was one of the fakest things he'd ever seen. "He wants to get a girl but he needs to learn to talk to them, not get a new style. Camille is so into shopping she'll make any excuse to go." "You do know That I Haven't met anyone here except your family, Big Time Rush, and Dakota, Right?"

Kendall flinched at his name but he nodded a consistent yes. He had forgotten that she just got here. "You'll meet them later. The doorbell should ring and Carlos should be gone and we can hang out if you want." "Sure. I'd like that." She smiled her genuine smile and this time it was real. The doorbell rang and Carlos ran to it and ran out of the apartment without saying goodbye. "What was that?" "He Thinks if he Runs fast enough she won't smack him." "WHAT?" "You'll see Later." She nodded and turned her attention to the couch. She sat down and began to think of something **Very Important**

**Yes , I know I Re - did the last chapter & i havent updated in a while . sorry . :/ but im back for the time being . enjoy what i post :)**


	6. Sex & Crying

**If you don't like sex stories I suggest you skip this chapter. Not every chapter is like this so You can wait until the next one :) Please Review Because I Need Tips :D**

_What was she thinking you ask? Well no one knows, not even her. She just thought about every little thing that came to her mind. The size of the TV, the color of the walls, the split ends she needs to cut, the food she could see through the window fridge, the soft music playing from Katie's room she forgot to turn off, the size of Kendall's muscles and the way he is staring at her. **Staring at her.**_

Krystal was staring back at Kendall lovingly. She didn't see the reason for it, she just liked it and she liked the way he returned the look. She got tingles up her spine and goose bumps on her arms. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand from sensation. It was strange for her but he felt like this once before. He stared at the baby girl in his mom's arms and new from that day on he would be the older brother and the outstanding father-figure to a beautiful young girl. He knew he loved her more than anything. That's how he felt right there. She wanted it to end only because she wanted him. Yes, _wanted him._ She never felt like that before. Not even with Jaggar and they were together for 3 years. Obviously she was still pissed but not much anymore because she just realized that he was NOT the one and that he and Luna deserved each other. She wanted amends with them so she would do that tomorrow.

Kendall never wanted to look away. He liked the way she stared and the way her eyes lit up like a bright blue engine. He could see a fire burning, like lust or something more but he didn't know forsure. Kendall wanted her just as she wanted him. Kendall wanted to lift her up in his arms and trace her body with his hands and feel her tingle and squirm. He wanted to taste her lips and mess up her hair. He thought about just jumping her there and making her scream with pleasure but he knew that couldn't happen, because of Logan, and wouldn't happen because she just got out of a serious relationship.

Krystal cleared her throat and finally looked away from those gorgeous green eyes. She was tempted to look back but thought pretending to look at the books on the desk and talk to him was good enough. "So what do you want to do today?" _A little lick here, a kiss there, a sex on the bed and a... WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KRYSTAL? _Kendall could probably tell by the look on her face something strange had just happened. She slammed the book down, got up and got a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked. "I smushed a spider, I'm just getting it." Obviously not true but Kendall believed it.

"Well let's... Uhm... I don't know." He laughed because she had just fried his brain without even trying. She is all he can think about and if he said _Well let's do you _he probably would have got slapped in the face. "Don't take this the wrong way Kendall, but can we just kiss and get it over with?" _Is it really that obvious? _He thought. _Please don't make a fool of yourself. S_he thought.

Kendall walked over to Krystal. "Are you sure you want to kiss me?" She nodded. "What makes you think I won't do more?" She gazed at him like a god and said, "I'm counting on it." It didn't look like it phased him but his insides turned and he wanted to grab her and take her on the couch. "I'm a virgin and I'm assuming you are too," She nodded. "So why would I keep a condom?" "Why do you need one" She whispered in his ear. His member stood up just a little bit. "Then Let me take you." He whispered back. "I'm letting you right now."

Kendall had had enough of the teasing and his erection was full and very noticeable through the skinny jeans. He picked her up and slid his hands from her waist down to her ass to hold her up. She was lighter than he had originally assumed. She carried her to the counter and placed her and he ran his hands up and down her bare legs. He kissed her passionately. It was more intense than either of them has ever kissed someone. His hands made it to the button on her shorts and undid just that before picking her up again and taking her to the bed and laying her down gently. He shut the door and locked it so if Logan came back they could at least pretend they weren't doing anything without being walked in on.

She pulled his shirt off and he did the same and pulled of her shorts. (**Graphic Details... Now :D**) Krystal was completely naked in front of a guy for the first time ever and it made her shiver with pleasure. Kendall wanted to just skip the foreplay but decided to do it so they could be completely ready for what was about to happen to them both.

Krystal kissed his lips so passionately and tenderly at the same time. She kissed his lips, then his shoulder, his bare chest, his stomach. She had made her way down his body in a number of seconds and she could already see the pre-cum oozing. She licked it and it sent shiver after shiver up Kendall's spine. His member was in full view and she took it in her mouth so cautiously because she didn't know if it was even possible to break. She had never even seen one before this moment, let alone touched one or even thought of seeing on and having it inside of her. The sight amused her to no end and as she tenderly licked the head she grazed her hand up to Kendall's hand and held it. He looked at her just as she looked at him and he knew she was scared but she continued anyways. Kendall gave Krystal a warmth that gave her the confidence and made her feel like she could do almost everything and anything.

Kendall thrusted with pleasure into Krystal's mouth. He didn't move too much, for fear of choking her. He didn't want to cum all over her mouth so he let her stop. She gasped for breath and she smiled a genuine smile and looked like an angel. Kendall moved Krystal closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed, licked, and sucked her body up and down. He had no idea how much pleasure a girl could get from his hands. She felt the chill from his cold hand and then the heat from the pleasure of the rubbing and moving. The pleasure was unbearable. She wanted it to stop but to keep going at the same time. A little liquid gave way and that signaled Kendall to stop. He didn't want her to be bored while having sex.

Kendall and Krystal knew this was the big moment. They were going to do it. Kendall slid his 7 inch penis into Krystal and she gasped with pleasure. The feelings of both of their bodies connected made her love him and want him that much more even though she didn't know it she had him from that day on to forever. Kendall thrusted in and out slowly for a couple of minutes before proceeding to go faster.

He was content with going that speed because he would get off but Krystal wanted him to go faster and he did as she obliged. (**I hope you like the details but I'm done grossing some people out lol**) They both climaxed and they slept up until they heard a rapid beating at the door. Krystal hopped out of the bed and then got dressed and answered the door after Kendall made his way into the bathroom with his clothes to make it look like he took a shower. Logan asked way too many questions for Krystal's liking. "What are you doing in here?" "Playing a game." "Where's the game?" "Away." "Where is Kendall?" "Taking a shower." "Why was the door locked?" "I don't know. It must've been an accident." "Did anything happen?" "No." "Are you sure?" "YES!"

Logan was shocked by her outburst then he slowly came to the conclusion he asked way too many questions to a seemingly responsible 16 year old. He nodded and hugged her. She hugged back but soon realized he was crying. "Why are you crying Logie?" He sniffled. "I miss her." That's all he had to say before Krystal was in tears. They both fell to the ground holding eachother and crying. Krystal always knew how hard it was going to be but with a new found love she didn't know **just how hard.**


End file.
